


I'd Bet Against That

by Treadstone17



Series: The Betting Pool [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17
Summary: As Captain Kathryn Janeway sits on the Bridge on a very boring Alpha Shift, her mind wanders to all the "Illegal" betting that goes on, allegedly without her knowing.She knows that the betting, at least as far as her being the subject, has it all wrong.





	I'd Bet Against That

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm suddenly coming up with short Voyager stories. I'm usually into long, detailed stories.
> 
> Oh well, maybe it'll get me back in the groove for those long stories. I have been in a writer's funk since I had anxiety attacks and anxiety-induced depression a year ago. Maybe this gets me back on track.

**I'D BET AGAINST THAT**

Treadstone17

 

 

The crew doesn't believe I know about all the illegal betting pools on the ship. They don't know that I realize that many of them are about me in some form or another. I've never enlightened them for a few reasons.

 

First, there's no doubt if we were in the Alpha Quadrant, there would be no betting pool like this. Not on my ship. I guarantee you any Captain who knows of one and doesn't want one stamps it out the minute they find out. But out here in the Delta Quadrant, entertainment is at a premium, even with three holodecks. So as long as the betting isn't too prurient, I just look the other way.

 

Secondly, I enjoy reading and hearing what some of the bettings is on. I have my sources to tell me what is being said and where I can find it in writing, as it were, on the computer. Some of the subjects are quite hilarious, I must admit.

 

- _Who will take Harry's virginity onboard?_

_-Who will take Seven's virginity onboard?_

_-Will Harry and Seven lose their virginity together?_

_-How many men (and women) will Sue Nicoletti bed?_

_-Will Harry ever beat Tuvok in Kal-toh, and how long will it take?_

_-Will Tal Celes ever get up the nerve to ask Vorik on a date?_

_-When will Tom Paris get into B'Elanna Torres' panties?_ (somehow, the Chief Bookie, Mr. Paris, never knew about that one. Good job, Harry)

- _When will B'Elanna get tired of Tom trying to get into her panties?_

 

Most of these are not as serious as they sound. I do get a kick out of reading some of them. Yet I know who is the number one subject of the betting.

 

That would be me.

 

Again, some are hysterical. A few almost cross the line. I imagine Mr. Paris knows better than to completely cross the line. And of course, there are two subjects that have the most play when it comes to betting on their Captain:

 

_-When will the Captain and Chakotay become a couple?_

_-When will Janeway have sex with Seven of Nine?_

 

I allow the betting on that to go on because, quite frankly, I can't see either happening. Don't get me wrong: I love both Chakotay and Seven with all my heart, for different reasons, but not in _that_ way. Chakotay has been my best friend on _Voyager_ ; he understands the burden of command; he has, despite some tough moments between us, stayed true to me as a friend and as a First Officer.

 

And Seven....

 

I've taken such joy and satisfaction in watching Seven grow from an angry, arrogant Borg drone into a beautiful, introspective, caring.....arrogant young woman. There isn't a more giving soul on this ship, and how could I not love her in some deep, personal way?

 

But neither one of them floats my boat......

 

Chakotay is too.........spiritual? I don't know if that's the right word, but he is one of those men who hold everything in a place of reverence-me included. I certainly can never hate him for that, and Lord knows I need someone praying for my imperfect soul, but I don't want reverence in bed. There are times that if I'm in bed, yes, I would like slow, gentle love-making. Many times, however, there's nothing better than a good hard fuck.

 

Sorry, that's the truth.

 

As for Seven, I don't want to have to teach someone the in's and out's of how to be a lover or how to make me come. I've been with more than a few women in my life (the betting pool would love to know that, I'm sure), and I know what I want. And now in my mid-40's if I'm going to have someone, I want someone who knows what they're doing. I want someone who will have a damn good idea exactly where and how and when to push my buttons-all of them.

 

I would want someone who is an adventurous spirit, like I am; who wouldn't be averse to trying new things, new positions, new acts (within reason). I would want someone who can laugh while having sex with me-and even cry once in a while, not being ashamed to show their deepest feelings. I would want someone who isn't uptight in seeing me in all my nude glory, but who will still appreciate my.....assets, as it were.

 

I would want someone who one night is just as content in slow, languid, all-night love-making, with slow build-ups and slow, lingering cuddling and kissing afterward, and the next night wants a hot, hard, fucking session where we collapse and fall asleep afterward, sated and satisfied.

 

I want someone who doesn't take themselves or take me too seriously, who will make me feel like Kathryn when we're alone, no matter if we're simply having dinner, a glass of wine, or engaging in sex.

 

When I come right down to it, there's only one person on this ship that I know fits that bill, who could satisfy me in every aspect of my personal life. And I happen to know they recently became single-one of the betting pools actually got it right.

 

A small smile curves up at the end of my mouth as I think about this person. Chakotay sees the smile but doesn't comment on it. Not that he has the first clue what I'm thinking as we pass a rare, blessed, boring day on the Bridge. If he knew what I was thinking, well, I'm sure he would possibly start a betting pool on my thoughts.

 

As the Alpha shift ends, Chakotay takes my chair as I leave. I give him some last minute instructions and start to depart.

 

“Have a good evening, Captain”, he says with his dimpled smile that I do cherish. I smile back.

 

“I think I will, Commander. Keep my ship out of trouble”, I wink at him.

 

He chuckles. “Always Captain.”

 

I go to my quarters, take a quick sonic shower, and change into some civvies for the evening. I think it's time I ignore the betting pools and look to make my own luck tonight.

 

“Janeway to Paris.”

 

“ _Yes, Captain_?”

 

“Care to join me for dinner tonight?”

 

Ah, if only the betting pools knew.....

 

 


End file.
